Metal Gear: Patriot's Act
by squallblade
Summary: When an organisation, led by a mysterious goverment man, takes an interest in an island, Solid Snake takes interest in them and finds out the truth of the island. Another Metal Gear, and the Patriot's have it under their control. Pre-Metal Gear Solid


In the twinkling twilight of the city, three helicopters flew over the tall buildings, brushing over the tops of them. All three were heading in the same direction. They turned and flew over the Brooklyn Bridge, heading out into the open waters. Inside the lead helicopter, a man with a short sleeved white shirt and black trousers sat, smiling. He turned to one of the masked soldiers sitting next to him.

'Isn't it great?' He said to him. The soldier turned to him, not saying a word. 'I mean, here we are travelling out into some forgotten island in the middle of the ocean, and nobody knows a damn thing. I'm telling you, it's brilliant.' He looked at the soldier, who was blatantly ignoring him. 'Fine, be like that.' He grabbed his radio, and called into it: 'Hey, Kobra, how you holding up?' The radio crackled, a deep voice sounding back.

'I hate flying.' The reply came through, and faded out, before bursting back on, 'How you doing, Hack?'

'Well, stuck with the robotic soldiers as usual.' Kobra chuckled.

'Almost there, then you can get to work.' The line went dead, and Hack looked around the cabin and sighed.

--

The helicopters slowly came down on the small island, a small mountain sat in the middle, with boulders surrounding it's base. Hack stepped out the helicopter, the soldiers piling out after him. He looked at the island, wondering what could possibly be important to be brought here. A rugged man came up behind him, stubble covered his face, and he wore a black bandanna. He grabbed Hack on the soldier, who turned to him.

'Kobra, this island looks pretty...dense.' He said, taking a look over his shoulder. Kobra smiled, lighting a cigar.

'Don't worry kid, there is an importance here, don't you worry.' Both men turned and watched as the final helicopter landed, and two figures stepped off. A man and a woman. Kobra and Hack walked over to them both. 'Glad you could make it.' He shook hands with the man, both swiping his thumb over the others as they shook.

'Novus Ordo Seclorum, brother.' The man took a stride ahead of Kobra, his red tie flapping in the wind. The woman stood by the helicopter, her blonde hair whipping in the light. Hack stared between them both, and then followed the man's gaze onto the island. 'So, it is really here?' He asked.

'So our sources tell us, but apart from that we cannot be sure.' Kobra said, speaking as a friend to this man.

'Well, Kobra, hopefully this will not be a waste of my time like Black Moses.' The man turned, and nodded to the woman, who climbed back on board the helicopter. The man followed her, looking back at Kobra and Hack. 'You have two days, boys. I want results.' He climbed on board the helicopter and left the two men following him up. Hack turned to Kobra.

'Who was that?' Kobra turned back, and patted him on the shoulder.

'An old friend. Just an old friend.' He turned to the troops. 'Men!' They all stood at attention, the packages of weapons and ammunition lying in front of them. 'Take your weapons and search every inch of this island, I want to know if anything out of the ordinary is found, I want to know if you see something that catches you as odd, I want to know if you get shot at or attacked, and finally, I want to know if you find anyone else!' Kobra saluted the soldiers, and turned back to Hack. 'That's how you warm up a crowd.' They both laughed. Hack turned to his rucksack and pulled out his laptop, opening up a programme bringing on screen small video camera recordings.

'We can watch their paths from here.' Kobra stood behind him and looked down. 'I'll try and log the map schematics into their nano-machines so they can trace paths I set for them.' His fingers whizzed over the keyboard, moving so fast that Kobra turned away. 'And that is done!' Hack hit the enter bar and watched as the soldiers all made for certain parts of the island.

'Good!' Replied Kobra, turning back. 'It won't be long before we have Metal Gear!'


End file.
